


A new life.

by Simply_hxman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Short One Shot, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_hxman/pseuds/Simply_hxman
Summary: Basically this is an Ushiten fanfic. Major angst,including a death. This is a GAY fanfic,so if you don’t like that or you are not interested,you can click off. By the way,all characters are above 18 or is 18. This was inspired by “In Another Life” and “Under the Led Lights”,so credits to them. I’m sorry if this doesn’t make sense,or has horrible grammar and spelling- I tried. This only has like, five (5) characters in this fanfic. This is pretty short,I guess. I’ll try making more of them in the future,but longer. This may not apply to there personalities or something,but I tried to make it relate as much as I can. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 2





	A new life.

It was a rainy night. Rain poured, it was pitch black, and the people we’re gone. Walking down the street was Tendou. Tendou Satori. He wore a hoodie and some jeans, of course he had an umbrella with him. He was just humming his old high school song. “Baki Baki...ni ore~” hummed Tendou. The traffic lights flashed and we’re bold in color as he walked by. It was a new life.. He started to walk faster when the rain poured even louder. Finally, he reached his apartment. He sighed, and began taking off his shoes and placed the umbrella down. Shuffling to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth. He showered, changed, and plopped right on his bed. He decided to text the old Shiratorizawa groupchat again. “HEY GUYS!” texted Tendou. Ushijima was the only one who replied back,”Hey Tendou. How are you?” asked Ushijima. “I’m good!” Replied Tendou. After 2 weeks, Ushijima and Tendou decided to meet up again. They went out for ice cream, Tendou ordered chocolate ice cream, and so did Ushijima. “Mmm” said Tendou. “Is it really good-?” questioned Ushijima. “It is! You should try it now Wakatoshi~” exclaimed Tendou in a cheeky voice. Both boys beamed. After a while, Tendou felt his chest tighten.. *cough cough* ...blood? No no..just throwing up. Ushijima noticed and took him to his house quickly. Tendou rushed to the bathroom and threw up. He sighed. “That was weird..” he thought. He walked right out and sat down with Ushijima. Ushijima invited Tendou to sleepover for now, since it was already late. Ushijima scoffed, “You really can’t go a day without me..” said Ushijima in a sarcastic tone. “Shut it” Tendou snapped back. They both fell asleep softly there. ... After a few months, they both started to date. It was lovely. But, Tendou started to get insecure again. He felt..weak. But why? *cough cough* “shit..” he cursed under his breath. He ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. He left a confused Ushijima there. Meanwhile with Tendou, he broke down. He just didn’t belong here.. *ring ring* a notification popped up on Tendou’s phone. The guy opened up his phone to receive many messages.. “YOU HAVE A ASSIGNMENT LATE! LATE FOR YOUR FIRST MEETING. YOUR FIRED! Tsk, so useless.” His eyes watered, then he checked another message, “sorry we can’t be friends anymore.” And so much more. Tendou flopped down. He giggle while tears streamed down his face. “I am really a monster, huh?” He asked himself. His chest tightened even more, while his brain rot. “Monster.” It was all circling around him. *THUD* A loud noise, occurred. That was Tendou. He fell over,he passed out. Ushijima rushed over to the noise,and grabbed his keys. He opened the door, yet to his surprise he saw a Tendou. Tendou Satori. TENDOU SATORI. He rushed over and checked his heart rate, he was still there. I think. He rushed him over to the hospital. ..........………………............................................................................ 30 minutes passed by. The doctors came out, and explained that Tendou had some trouble breathing and had asthma. His lungs we’re so weak. On top of that, he head to much stress on him. His brain malfunctioned.. “THE HEART RATE DROPPED!” Screamed a doctor from inside the room. Ushijima was terrified. ........................ after a few days from the incident, Tendou was still kept inside the hospital. He was doing just fine. Well, that’s what everyone thought. He was in a terrible state. He had many panic attacks, and had trouble breathing. “Inhale..Exhale.” Whispered Tendou. Everyday Ushijima would visit him, but not for long because he had work. A few months passed by and he was recovered. ...Not exactly. The first few weeks we’re fine. Both boys cuddled and etc. One night when Ushijima was working, Tendou had a hard time breathing again. He felt broken. Weak. A monster. He head enough.. he went to the balcony and climbed on the railing. He dialed Ushijima’s phone number, he picked up. “Hey Wakatoshi~” said Tendou. “Tendou?” Asked Ushijima in a stern voice. “Yes yes!” Beamed Tendou. “Oh okay.” Said Ushijima in a calm tone. Silence. Tendou broke the silence, “well Wakatoshi, I can’t take it anymore and I love you. Always remember.. You made my life better, and i’m glad. Please be successful for me.” Cracked Tendou. Ushijima eyes watered, “wait Tendou!” Said Ushijima. It was to late, the call ended. Boom. Tendou was falling. “Farewell my paradise” he whispered. His eyes shut. Ushijima picked up his things and rushed over there. It was already to late. He called an ambulance and they rushed immediately. Ushijima was just waiting.. pacing around. An hour later a doctor came in. “How is he!?” Asked Ushijima. “I’m sorry..” “I’m sorry for your loss.” Said the doctor. Ushijima was frozen. “What..?” I- what the... Ushijima was devastated. “I couldn’t even say I love you..” whispered Ushijima. “Thank you Doc.” He said calmly. Two months passed after that incident. Shirabu,Semi,and Ushijima went to the funeral together. They just couldn’t believe it. It was to sad to believe. Later on, the whole Shiratorizawa group came. Goshiki was sobbing.. really loud. Tears streamed Semi’s face, “why..” he thought. Everyone went home after the funeral. ....................Later on everyone was successful. Ushijima could NEVER forget Tendou. But, he kept his promise. “I’ll meet you there soon, Satori.” The End.


End file.
